Cellmates
by DementedJoker-chan
Summary: The WMSP is the most infamous prison, filled with the world's most dangerous criminals. Ivan gets sent here after torturing and killing many people. Alfred has set his sights on his new Russian cellmates. Will Ivan survive or be killed or even succumb to suicide like all of Alfred's past cellmates? YAOI, AMERUS/RUSAME
1. Chapter 1

Warnings:Yaoi, there will be smut soon. AmeRus, RusAme(yes america will top) as well as other pairings. Talks of torture and killing, NON-Beta'd

DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING!

Ivan glared as he was led down the long hallway. He could hear the smugness of the other cellmates as he was led to his own cage. He could practically hear their thoughts of joy for getting fresh meat. It was rare anyone ever got sent here. The World Maximum Security Prison or WMSP was a prison that was meant for the world's worst criminals. These were people who deserved more than death, so they were sent here.

Ivan Braginsky was sent here for murdering his two ex-boyfriends, but not before torturing them inhumanly and giving the same treatment to their family members and new boyfriends. The first one he tortured and killed was Toris, his Lithuanian boyfriend. After Toris he killed his brother's and then the Polish man that stole Toris away from him.

A few weeks later the police began suspecting him. Worried Ivan quickly escaped to China. That was where he met Yao. He thought he and Yao were truly in love until he found the Chinese man cheating on him with some Korean man. And so Yao and his loved ones met the same fate as Toris and his loved one.

But this time Ivan was caught. He was convicted of 9 murders of the first degree. He pleaded guilty, smiling as he told the judge that the sluts got what they deserved. When the judge saw the pictures of how cruelly the Russian man tortured these 9 men he sent Ivan to the WMSP for 60 years.

And so here he was, being cruelly shoved into his cell as the door shut behind him. He turned to look around when he spotted his cell mate. He was tan with blue eyes and blond hair. He looked like a teenager that was some football star not a dangerous criminal. The boy turned to give Ivan a large smile.

"Hey! The name's Alfred you must have done something pretty bad if they let you room with me," he said as he held his hand out. Ivan cautiously shook the other's hand, knowing not to let his guard down. The other was here for a reason and should not be underestimated.

"Ivan and da you can say so I suppose. Do you mind me asking for your age?"

Alfred just shrugged as he went to lay on the top bunk, which Ivan was guessing was his. "Nah dude, I don't mind. I'm 22 gonna be 23 in two months on July 4. What about you?"

Ivan was surprised when he heard the other's age. He thought he looked young but not that young. "I am 27," he simply replied.

"So you're Russian right? I'm American. So what are you in here for dude? Tell me why and I'll tell you my reason. I know your curious," he said in a playfully manner. Ivan silently went to his own bed to lay down before giving into his curiosity.

"I brutally tortured and killed 9 people. Two exes' the others were family members or the bastards they left me for."

Alfred pouted when he heard the boring answer. "Now you're just holding back on me dude. You must have tortured them pretty badly to get in here instead of death row, so details please."

With a heavy sigh closed his eyes in thought, trying to remember everything he did to them. "First I beat them, than I might have skinned them or pulled off their finger and toe nails. Pour my vodka over their wounds, rape them and rip off limbs. I covered one of them in honey and tied them up before placing them in a large angry fire ant hill. I threw one in a wood chipper. I ripped off all their limbs on one of them and fed their innards to their brother. I think that is about it."

Alfred gave an impressed whistle. "Nice dude, I never tried the ant thing, did it hurt them badly?"

Ivan nodded as he smiled, remembering the little Estonian's screams. "Yes it is very painful, now it is your turn da?"

"Well firstly when I was 6 I burned the foster home I came from down. I drugged everyone and grabbed some oil and a lighter then, boom! The only one I didn't kill was my younger brother Matthew, I left him with our French uncle.

Then I sold myself off to some rich fat guy. After letting him fuck me a few times and having him name me his official son I tortured and killed him a few days later. I tied him to a bed, raped him with the giant dildo the ripped his dick off and stabbed him dead. I managed to frame this waiter who hated the guy and got him sent to death row. The evidence I made against him made sure I would be seen as an innocent victim.

After getting everything he owned as his official heir I went to find Mattie. Only to learn the French bastard raped Matthew multiple times. So I paid him a little visit one day. I hired some thugs to beat and rape him. Then when they were done I tied his limbs to four different cars and told the thugs to drive. Those ripped off and he gave me a nice scream. After that I tossed him in an incinerator, while he was still conscious of course. Then after paying the thugs even more hush money I got into the mafia and stuff.

I killed and tortured more people in so many ways and I even ended up killing my brother when I find out his getting all chummy with this Cuban drug lord who was trying t destroy my business and even kill me so I was nice enough to give Mattie a quick death but that Cuban bastard well, let's just say he was begging to go to hell after just 20 minutes. They finally caught me and I admitted to every crime they convicted me of, and I even told them the things they missed and they sent me here when I was 15."

Ivan couldn't believe what he was hearing and by the end of the story he realized that all of that was done by a young boy, no older than 15. And that Alfred was also here for 7 years. "Alfred how many years did you get?"

"80 years," he answered proudly.

Ivan felt himself tense; he was rooming with a criminal, a true son of the devil, or maybe the devil himself. Alfred let out a cheerful laughter, but this time Ivan could hear the evil that stained the seemingly innocent laugh.

"Alfred, why do you not have a roommate yet after 7 years?" Ivan asked cautiously as he tightly gripped his pocket knife he managed to hide. Alfred began laughing when he heard this question. Soon he stopped laughing only to let out a content sigh. "Because I've killed every roommate I had so far."

The Russian man gave a nervous look at the bed above him. As he was about to say something Alfred jumped off the bed. Ivan quickly got in a defensive position, making the American laugh.

"Dude calm down I won't kill you on the first day. Don't worry too much for now and get a good night's sleep it has been a long day for you I'm sure," he said as he walked up to the cell door. Soon a young British warden walked up to the dangerous American. "Hello Alfred, are you ready to go poppet?"

Alfred just gave a sly, lust filled smile. He slowly snaked his arm around the British warden. "Why Artie, you know the rules." The warden just smirked as he got as close to the American as the bars would allow. "For the last time slag it's Arthur, and yes I do," he said as he cuffed the America's arms that were around his neck. With that done he opened the cell, letting Alfred out before locking the cell once more and leaving with Alfred in tow. It was obvious what the two would be doing.

Ivan felt himself shudder in disgust. He shouldn't be surprised at the corruption. With a heavy sigh he laid on his bed, letting sleep overcome him.

The next day he woke up and continued his day, getting used to the procedures and such. It was now free time and the Russian was just sitting around, lost in his thoughts but never letting his guard down. He was thinking about the other wardens he met so far. There were 2 German ones. Both seemed sadistic the blond one seemed stricter and the albino one seemed to enjoy picking on him. The next warden was a Danish man who seemed pretty happy if not recklessly violent. Then was a Japanese man who was very quiet and seemed to dislike him and lastly was a Greek man who just seemed to sleep on the job and always had a cat with him.

While lost in his thoughts he did notice some men starting to look his way. He smirked when he saw the men make their way towards him. Turning to the three large men he gave a terrifyingly sweet smile. "Privyet comrades, there is something you want da?" The men looked at each other with evil grins on their faces before nodding, getting closer to the Russian. The first burly man placed a hand on Ivan's shoulder, gripping it tightly.

"Yeah, we want something alright, your pale Russian ass taking our dicks."

Ivan felt himself glare before smiling. Grabbing the hand that was on his shoulder he easily flipped the man on his back. Before anyone could react he harshly kicked the man's head, easily knocking the other man out. He then turned to the other two with a obviously evil smile.

"Are you sure you both also need something?" Ivan asked.

The thugs both shook their heads in fear before running off. Ivan scoffed at this and went to sit again when he heard clapping. He turned to see two men, who looked like brothers. One was scowling and had dark brown hair. The other was smiling and clapping and had light auburn colored hair.

The clapping one held out his hand to the Russian. "Ciao, I'm Feliciano and this is my older brother Lovino. You were really impressive over there."

Ivan cautiously took the other's hand, shaking it. "Privyet, I am Ivan."

Lovino gave a look of amusement to Ivan when he heard his name. "So you're Ivan, the one sharing the room with that bastard Alfred?"

Ivan nodded, not surprised for Alfred having a reputation. Lovino and Feliciano both gave a small laugh when they saw him nod. "Well good luck, you'll need it. I also recommend staying away from Arthur, Kiku, Mathias, and Gilbert," Feliciano said with a smile.

Ivan gave a look of confusion, if Feliciano wasn't lying that ment Alfred had four out of six wardens around his finger. "How much power does Alfred have and what will they do to me?"

Feliciano's smile seemed to get darker, "I wonder, well Alfred has the most power here. My fratello and I are the next most influential. Alfred has four wardens on his side but the neutral warden, Hercules will listen to Kiku so he is also basically under Alfred's control. Ludwig, the blond German one is mine but with his older brother Gilbert belonging to Alfred the German's tend to just help us both. We wouldn't want to fight after all. But how he got his power? Well he can be quite seductive. So he worked his way up and even my fratello and I have to respect him."

Lovino then smirked, "But what they can do to you if Alfred gives the word? Heh, well torture you till the point of death and claim you were acting out. He can get almost all the cellmates here to try and make your life a living hell. We've seen it happen. So when 'that' happens, don't fight it. He's actually pretty decent when he want to be that is."

The Russian for the first time in his life felt powerless. He couldn't kill the other, the wardens would get him. He doubted he would find anyone brave enough to stand up to Alfred. He was officially cornered.

The Italians smirked when they saw the large Russian realized his situation. They both placed a hand on his shoulder, whispering in his ear.

"Good luck."

A/N:DONE~~~ this was gonna be a oneshot but I like the plot to much. So it might get 2 or 3 more chapters depending on how popular it is. This will be my first multichapter fic. The other is still being written. This was for one of my friends so you know who you are, I thank you for the plot idea 3 I hope it meets ur standard sorry its so late XP

Reviews are what inspires me to get off my lazy ass and write so plz reiview~


	2. Chapter 2

Warnings:AmeRus,smut, rape,YAOI and only half beta'd

Disclaimer:Not mine….i wish…but with season 5 out my hetalia love will only grow 3 so more fanfics soon!

Alfred smiled as he pulled Gilbert into one last kiss. Getting up he began to fix his clothes, smirking when he could feel the other's hungry gaze on him.

"So I'm guessing I have your support to ignore any screams you might hear tonight?" Alfred said with a small smile.

The self-proclaimed Prussian merely grinned, "Of course, I'm the only one on guard duty tonight and I wouldn't mind hearing that Russian bitch scream."

Alfred grinned at this, it was a given Gilbert would've ignored any screams anyway, because he seemed to hate Russians, but the sex was just some insurance. It wouldn't do to be interrupted during the middle after all.

"You leaving now?" Gilbert called out, still in bed.

Alfred gave a small wink, "I gotta pick up some supplies from Kiku, don't worry I'll visit."

Gilbert let out a feral smirk, "I know you will otherwise I'll just come for you myself.

Alfred gave Kiku a small smile as he licked off the remaining cum from his lips.

"Was that good enough goshujin-sama?" Alfred asked as he got up from his knees.

The Japanese man smirked as he caressed the other's face. "It was perfect Al-chan," he said as he kissed the American once more before getting up. He went through a few drawers for a bit before pulling out a few 'toys'.

"Is this everything you asked for?" Kiku said as he sat back down on his chair, smiling deviously as he saw the other grin in approval.

"This is perfect man, just what I needed," he said as he put the tools into a small bag. He turned to the other as he was about to walk out of the office.

"Be sure to give me a copy of the video later," he said as he walked out with a wave.

Kiku smirked as he turned to the many monitors. Making sure to zoom in enough in Alfred's cell he pressed record. He couldn't wait for tonight, to see that Russian bought down to the level of Alfred's bitch.

Ivan knew there was something wrong. This whole day he had not seen Alfred. Not that he saw the other often. But Alfred was usually there to at least say good morning to the Russian and join him at dinner. But not only that, no one seemed to mess with him. Checking on the clock he sighed as he saw it was almost curfew. As he was putting the library book back on his shelf he felt a hand on his shoulder.

Turning he saw it was one of the few female inmates, some Hungarian girl with the Austrian man she was usually seen with. They seemed to be friends with the German guards from what he has also seen. He turned to face the other with a smile.

"Da, may I help you?"

The Hungarian woman smiled as she pulled hand back. She turned to the Austrian man. Confused Ivan also faced the other male. He cleared his throat before giving Ivan a look of pity.

"I cannot say too much or else Gilbert will know it was me but, tonight is the night."

The Hungarian woman merely smiled as she gave a slightly hungry look, "be sure to moan nice and loud for me."

The Austrian man sighed as he began walking away, "come on Elizabeta, we are done here."

Elizabeta smiled as she quickly went after the other, "Roderick, I'm coming wait up!"

Ivan stared at the two fleeting forms as he processed their words. He internally cursed as he began to run from the library, quickly trying to find the neutral guard to ask for a different place to stay. He was lazy and usually agreed to anything as long as the request was not to outrageous.

He found him making some rounds, quickly he ran up to him, getting his attention by grabbing his shoulder. The Greek man turned as he yawned and petted the cat above his head.

"Yes?"

"I would like to request a room change, anywhere just for tonight."

The man sighed and looked as if he was about to agree when suddenly he felt a two harsh grips on his shoulder. Wincing a bit in pain he turned to see the German brothers.

"Nein, that is not allowed." Ludwig said with a stern glare.

Gilbert merely laughed in a mocking manner as his grip tightened, "you aren't running away from this missgeburt."

Ivan glared at the two when he noticed Feliciano and Lovino in their own cells, above him, looking at him with mocking faces. They all knew what was coming. With a defeated growl he let himself be led back into his cell.

The Russian tensed as they unlocked and opened the door. Inside he saw Alfred sitting on a chair in the middle of the room, smiling.

"Did you really think you could run Ivan? You should know better than that," Alfred said with a small pout. But it wasn't long until that pout turned into a grin. He snapped his fingers then suddenly Gilbert shoved a white cloth in his face, making him lose consciousness. The last thing he saw was the three of them looking over him with mocking faces.

Ivan woke with a groan, as he tried to get up he found he couldn't. He cursed as his memories suddenly returned to him. Struggling with the handcuffs on his hands he didn't notice Alfred until the other started to laugh at the pathetic attempt at escape.

"Dude you're not getting out like that. If you want out of those cuffs you're gonna have to cut off your hands or have some awesome ability to shrink em' or something."

Ivan simply glared at the other, no longer struggling and choosing to glare at the American instead, "let me go, now."

Alfred merely smiled as he pulled out a cock ring. Twirling it around his finger he began to look the other down. Licking his lips he crawled on top of the larger bound male. Leaning in close to the other male so their lips were nearly touching he gave a small smile. But not his usual fake smile that hid evil, he didn't bother even trying to hide his malicious intent in this smile.

"You know why I especially love raping guys like you?" Alfred asked as his eyes scanned Ivan's face for the small reaction.

"Because you are a sick fuck, da?" Ivan spat, glaring.

Alfred pulled away, though did not get off the other. Wiping his face from the other's saliva he quickly backhanded the other, leaving a harsh red mark.

"This is why. Whenever I was raped the big guys like you who always had to be top, and always had to be dominate were always the one that showed me no mercy. I've heard your story Ivan, and my conclusion is you're just like one of those guys. So I'm going to enjoy bringing you down to the level of just another slut."

Alfred saw the anger showing in Ivan's eyes and ignored his yells of being different. Taking out a sharpened knife he cut the Russian's shirt off first. He glared at the other, "different? Don't make me laugh. You abused the first guy, Toris, and that's why he left you. Yao, you were better to him at first until he stopped listening to your every fucking command and left you to. But of course neither of those things sat well with you. You raped him like I'm about to rape you Ivan."

Ivan started to struggle again when his shirt was cut off and saw Alfred wasting no time to get to his pants. "So are you trying to bring justice like this? Ha! Do not be making me laugh you are much worse than me comrade!"

Alfred paused when the other heard this and slowly got off, saying nothing. Ivan gave a small sigh of relief when he saw he might have avoided what might have just happened. Then he froze when he heard a small chuckle and saw Alfred bursting into laughter. Ivan's face slowly drained of his color. He knew his fate would not be avoided.

Alfred turned to the other his grin now gone.

"You think I do this to be some hero? I haven't dreamt of being a hero since I was four. I do this cause I love to see guys like you cry and break down. I rape others for joy. I kill others cause it's fun. Do you get it yet Ivan? Everything I do is for my own selfish pleasure."

Ivan said nothing as he closed his eyes, bracing himself for the inevitable when he felt the other rip his pants and underwear off with a single slash of his knife.

Alfred gave a small smirk as he saw the other's package. It definitely the biggest he had ever seen. With a grin he slowly stroked the other, smiling as he saw the limp organ slowly getting harder.

Ivan felt himself getting harder. He bit his lips so he wouldn't let out any noise to please the other. Alfred saw this and pouted, which quickly turned into a smirk as he pulled out a spider gag. Ivan saw this and closed his mouth, refusing to open it.

Alfred rolled his eyes at the rebellious act. He shoved two of his fingers in the unprepared and unlubricated in Ivan's entrance. Ivan gasped in pain and cursed as he quickly tried to reclose his mouth but was to slow as Alfred had already shoved the gag into his mouth. Strapping and locking the gag in place, leaving Ivan's mouth open as wide as possible.

Alfred smiled as he saw the other glare at him. Patting his face he pulled out his own hard leaking member. Grabbing the immobile man by the head he began to roughly fuck the other's mouth.

Ivan felt some tears threating to escape as he was roughly mouth-fucked. He felt Alfred pull out and began to cough, glaring at the other's smug expression.

Seeing the Russian's hatful expression only egged the American on more. Slowly he began to tease and bite the Russian, leaving red marks all over his body. Slowly making his way downward he stopped at the harden length. Looking up at the other he gave a mocking smile.

"Seems like you're enjoying this a little too much for it to be called rape Ivan," Alfred said as he gripped the hard member.

The Russian merely gave a small moan as his sensitive length was touched.

Alfred laughed, "guess you really can't rape the willing." As he said this he pulled the gag off the Russian. Ivan said nothing as he knowing it was still not over yet.

Getting up off the Russian Alfred went over to his duffle bag, pulling out a bottle of lube and what looked to be a long metal water faucet pipe. Ivan saw it and gasped. The dried bloodstains were proof enough to Ivan that it was indeed his old pipe. He looked at Alfred in surprise, "how do you have that?"

Alfred looked at the pipe and smiled as he looked over the pipe then Ivan.

"I can get things really easily, like I still have my old baseball bat under our bed. So I always offer people choices cause it's the easiest way to see what type of person someone is."

"What choices?"

Alfred smirked as get close to the Russian; their faces close as if about to kiss. It sickened Ivan how close the other was but said nothing.

"I'll give you this pipe and the knife I was using if you agree to follow all my orders until you leave this place. And I mean **all** my orders."

Ivan said nothing, knowing the term "all" would mean he could even be asked to do suicidal things just for shits and giggles.

"And what is the other choice?"

Alfred's smile seemed to turn darker as he dropped the pipe in favor for the knife, "well I'll let you go and won't rape you or anything. But your life here will become a living hell or I could just help you leave. "

Alfred saw Ivan's surprised reaction as the knife was suddenly at his neck, "in a body bag I mean."

The Russian said nothing as he thought over his choices and the knife at his neck. He knew either way he would lose and Alfred would get the last laugh. He looked at the other, his golden hair and sky blue eyes. He truly was a beautiful and deadly thing. Ivan for the first time since he got here smiled.

'Yes if Alfred wants a slave I will show him just how jealous and rebellious of a slave I can be,' he thought as he began laughing.

Alfred stared at the other in slight shock. He was sure he didn't crack a joke so was unsure why the other was laughing. Once Ivan stopped laughing he gave a chilling smile to the American.

"I will take the first choice Fredka."

Alfred said nothing as he studied the man and smirked, knowing his new roommate would be a fun one indeed. Tossing the knife to the side he pulled the other into a rough kiss as he thrust his hard length into the other.

Ivan screamed in pain as he felt the American suddenly enter him, unprepared and without lube. Alfred smirked as he saw the blood.

"You even bleed like a girl when she's getting fucked for the first time."

Ivan said nothing as he bit his lips, feeling some tears escape. Alfred licked the stray tears up and gave a small chuckle as he began to thrust into the tight heat. Not giving the other any other more time to get used to the large intrusion.

Ivan screamed once more as he felt himself rip even more, his blood becoming the lubricant. Alfred merely laughed as he continued roughly fucking the Russian. Once he struck the other's prostate he smirked.

"You like it here, do you?" Alfred said as he angled himself to make sure he would purposely miss that one spot.

Ivan felt the tears now flowing freely from the pain. He felt as if his ass was on fire. And the cruel American was making sure he wouldn't enjoy this made it even worse.

"Come on commie, ya baby, don't cry. You're not supposed to enjoy this, I am. It is rape after all." Alfred said with a cruel laugh as he sped up his trust, feeling his completion near.

Ivan said nothing as he laid there, looking at the American above him. Even during such a disgustingly cruel act he still managed to look so…delicious. He grunted when he heard the American moan and release inside him. The seamen just making his ripped up ass burn even more.

Alfred collapsed next to the other, smirking. Getting close to his new slave he bit his ear. "You belong to me now." And with that the American fell asleep. Not seeing the crazed smirk the Russian gave the other.

"Da, I am yours and you are mine, my sunflower." Ivan pulled the American even closer, studying his features. He truly was a thing to behold. The looks of a god and the personality of a devil, he was truly the perfect human. And now he belonged to Ivan.

'I will let you believe I am yours, I will keep you fed and happy and soon you shall see. The true master is the one provides the food. My dear sunflower just remember it was your own fault for…'

"Enchanting me."

Ivan smirked as he moved he arm around the other, hugging him close. He would soon get his revenge for this little stunt. He would make sure of that.

The WMSP was about to see a new power rise, alongside the American and Italian powers. And he would make sure that the Russian power would surpass and rule. Then he would be sure to keep his pet in a tight collar.

Oh how wonderful the future seemed.

A/N:OKIES AND I AM DONE! Well not really I decided to make this a two shot and have a squel. So this was more the like the prequel? IDK a onceshot idea became a full on multichaptered story. But the next one will mainly be RusAme so sorry America hope you enjoyed topping cause it might not happen again.

Anyways thanks for all the support and reviews and look out for Cellmates: Russian King next! The next story will basically be more plot and smut and it's Ivan trying to take Alfred down and raise in power. Will he succeed or become just a secondary power like the Italians or even get killed? Anyway I hope you all will support it! And for my friend asked for this story…..well I hope you're happy. Your oneshot became a multichapter story xD and don't forget everyone reviews are what keep me going. Like reading you're encouraging and cheerful reviews really cheer me up and make me want to write even more, so plz review! :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for those who thought this was an actual update, but nope sorry~~ I was just here to tell you I will upload the story to this prequel story under 'Cellmates: Russian King' So look out for it ^ ^ **

**But give or take the first chapter will be uploaded by the end of FEB or Beg or April or sometime during the middle of MAR. sorry for the late update to this story but i hope my plan for some type of smut every two or so chapters will make it up to you pervs xD**


End file.
